STALKER
by Yayang123
Summary: Sinopsis. Cerita yang berawal dari kehidupan sekolah. Uzumaki Naruto yang hanya pintar di pelajaran olahraga dan memiliki hobi berkelahi dengan murid sekolah lain, ia mendapatkan surat cinta tanpa nama pengirim di loker miliknya. Pengirim surat tersebut selalu ada disisinya, mereka duduk bersebelahan dan tak pernah saling mengenal semua berawal dari tindakan heroik sang Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

STALKER

CHAPTER 1

Musim gugur pukul 7:30 pagi.

Kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana. Seorang remaja tampak santai ketika melangkah di trotoar. Remaja itu bersiul untuk menikmati pagi harinya menuju sekolah. Penampilan remaja itu seperti berandalan sekolah. kancing baju, ia biarkan tidak terkait dengan benar.

"Woi, Naruto!"

Remaja itu menoleh karena seseorang menyebut namanya. Naruto tersenyum riang. Dan seseorang segera mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat menahan serangan seseorang itu dengan tangannya.

"Hoi, Kiba, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku!"

"Tech, kau sangat waspada seperti biasa, Naruto," gumam Kiba.

Inuzuka Kiba dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabat sejak mereka masih di TK sampai sekarang. Keduanya sangat dekat seperti saudara.

Bukan hanya Naruto dan Kiba yang berjalan di trotoar. Masih banyak siswa yang sejalan dengan mereka. Tujuan siswa-siswi adalah Konoha High School yang terkenal dengan reputasinya.

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke!"

Naruto dan Kiba segera cemberut karena mereka selalu mendengarkan teriakan para gadis penggemar siswa yang paling tampan dan populer di Konoha High School.

"Cih, masih di jalan sudah membuat telingaku sakit," gumam Kiba kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, orang-orang tampan selalu menang," gumam Naruto.

"Haaah..." Naruto dan Kiba menghela nafas frustasi ketika mereka mengingat status mereka berdua masih lajang.

"Aku, tidak mengerti sama sekali. Mengapa perempuan menyukai Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya-tanya. Ketika Naruto melihat para siswi bersemangat di sekitar siswa yang paling populer.

Kiba marah tidak jelas dan menggerutu tak menentu karena iri hati. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. Saat melihat perilaku Kiba. Naruto juga sedikit iri tetapi segera membuangnya karena iri tidak akan membuat seseorang puas.

Sesampainya di sekolah. Semua siswa-siswi langsung ke loker mereka untuk mengganti sepatu mereka. Pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga, sepak bola. Naruto yang paling bersemangat tentang pelajaran semacam ini.

Hari yang sangat cerah di musim gugur. Naruto mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan mengenakan seragam tim sepak bola sekolahnya.

Kaos oranye dan celana pendek hitam, sepatu dengan warna yang sama dengan celana. Naruto siap melangkah ke lapangan. Posisinya memang hanya sebagai penjaga gawang tetapi sebagai penjaga yang cekatan menangkap bola.

'Pelajaran yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba! Yosh, mulailah semuanya dengan semangat!' kata batin Naruto yang penuh semangat.

Naruto sudah ada di posisinya sebagai penjaga gawang. Dia sudah siap menangkap bola yang melesat ke arahnya. Guru Hatake Kakashi sebagai guru olahraga dan wali kelas Naruto. Kakashi mengangkat tangan sebagai aba-aba latihan di mulai.

Kick off dimulai. Kiba memberikan bola ke arah Lee, yang tiba-tiba di rebut oleh Sasuke dengan cekatan melewati tiap pemain tengah tim Naruto.

"Sasuke! Kyaaaa... Masukkan bola nya. Yang jaga gawang cuma si kuning!" Haruno Sakura yang paling heboh diantara fans girl Sasuke. Gadis remaja bersurai pink panjang sepunggung itu benar-benar terlihat sangat mencolok.

"Semuanya! Cepat rebut bola nya dari kaki, Sasuke!" Kiba berteriak memberi perintah.

Naruto sudah siap apapun yang terjadi. Dia tak akan memberikan 1 angka pun untuk tim Sasuke. Sasuke menendang bola sebagai umpan lambung. Remaja bersurai merah bata bernama Sabaku Gaara langsung berlari masuk area pinalti. Gaara menyenggol bola dengan bahu, membimbing bola tetap stabil. Dan sebelum bola mendarat ke tanah rerumputan, Gaara menendang bola kearah gawang. Naruto menepis bola yang melesat cepat dengan lengan. Bola pun terkena tiang gawang dan keluar lapangan. Tendangan sudut pun di dapatkan oleh tim Sasuke.

Tim Sasuke lebih memimpin pertandingan sepakbola. Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya bermain egois. Sasuke membawa bola dengan kaki yang lincah memamerkan skillnya.

Gaara melambaikan tangan agar diberi operan. Namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikan. Dan lebih fokus melewati hadangan pemain tim Naruto.

Naruto mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya dengan tehnik ala penjaga gawang internasional. Sasuke melewati pemain belakang terakhir. Dan langsung menendang bola diluar garis pinalti.

Dagh...wuussss!!

Bola melesat cepat ke sudut kiri gawang. Naruto melompat mencoba meraih bola yang sangat jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. "Sial! Sedikit lagi!" Naruto menepis bola dengan tangan yang asal-asalan.

"Hn, gagal lagi?!" Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kejadian yang mustahil karena sudut itu sangat susah bagi penjaga gawang terlatih sekalipun.

'Syukurlah...' Hyuga Hinata gadis remaja yang mengamati dari bangku penonton. Dia amat lega karena Naruto berhasil menangkap bola.

Pertandingan berlanjut dengan kedudukan masih imbang. Waktu pertandingan sudah hampir habis begitu juga batasan para pemain. Sasuke yang mulai kelelahan begitu juga kedua tim. Sasuke masih ada tenaga untuk bermain saling memberi umpan bersama dengan Gaara.

Kiba sudah tidak kuat jika ada waktu tambah sekarang. Kiba benar-benar pasrah. Rock Lee masih semangat, Lee mencoba merebut bola dari kaki Gaara. Bola lebih dulu di berikan ke Sasuke yang langsung diterima dengan cara menendang bola kearah gawang yang dijaga Naruto.

Dagh! Wuusss...

"Cih, mati kau, Dobe!"

"Teme! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

Naruto melompat mencoba meraih bola yang teramat jauh. Naruto hanya bisa menyentuh bola itu dengan jemari tangan. Semua yang ada di lapangan bersorak keras. Karena Sasuke berhasil menjebol gawang yang Naruto jaga.

"Kyaaaa... Sasuke! Keren sekali!" teriak fans girl Sasuke. Yang teramat nyaring.

"Kyaaaa... Akhirnya gol!" Sakura ikut histeris menyusul kehebohan fans girl Sasuke.

"Sial! Kenapa harus kebobolan di menit terakhir!" Naruto memukul tanah seketika itu juga pertandingan selesai. Pelajaran olahraga di jam pertama benar-benar membuat luka di benak Naruto yang selalu saja kalah oleh Sasuke.

Hyuga Hinata yang menonton pertandingan awal sampai akhir. Hinata lebih fokus melihat Naruto walaupun Naruto hanya diam berdiri di dekat gawang menunggu serangan. Hinata ikut merasa sedih ketika Naruto kecewa dengan hasil akhirnya. Kekalahan tim Naruto yang harus selalu menjadi tim cadangan.

Hinata berlari-lari menuju arah loker siswa. Hinata diam-diam menaruh secari kertas di dalamnya. Dan dengan mengendap-endap ia pergi dari sana. Berselang beberapa menit Naruto yang masih kesal, ia membuka loker dengan kasar. Secarik kertas selalu ada di loker Naruto. Naruto membaca secarik kertas itu. 'Jangan bersedih, Naruto. Naruto adalah orang yang hebat. Pertandingan hari ini kamu keren sekali... Dari fans beratmu.' Naruto tersenyum ala 3 jari. Naruto jadi bersemangat kembali walaupun ia tak pernah tahu siapa fans beratnya yang tak pernah menuliskan namanya di secarik kertas yang Naruto terima.

"Aku sangat bersyukur, kau selalu menyemangati aku." Naruto bicara sendiri biarpun tak ada orang di sana. Hinata yang sudah berada di kelas. Hinata sangat senang hari ini dapat melihat Naruto lagi.

MASIH BERLANJUT!!


	2. Chapter 2

STALKER

CHAPTER 2

"Naruto, bangun! Dasar pemalas! Jangan tidur mulu baru hari Minggu!" Suara teriakan seorang wanita ketika membangun putranya yang masih asik memeluk guling.

"Araaaahghh! Ibu berisik sekali, hari Minggu waktuku untuk tidur panjang, Bu!"

"Cih, kau pikir kau itu beruang kerjaannya cuma tiduran mulu?!"

Uzumaki Naruto mau tidak mau ia harus bangun sebelum ibunya makin menggila karena harus buru-buru berangkat kerja meskipun hari Minggu.

"Naruto, ingat nanti cuci piring di dapur dan pakaian. Jangan lupa!"

"Heeeh?! Aku lagi yang kerjain itu semua? Aku kan laki-laki masa suruh nyuci!"

"Mmmh? Mau bantah ibumu inikah?"

Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepala dengan perasan takut ketika mendapat tatapan mata yang amat mengerikan dari ibunya.

"Ak-aku nanti cuci semua sampai bersih. Ibu tenang aja ya... Ano, selamat menikmati hari kerja Bu, semangat!"

Uzumaki Kushina tersenyum puas ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto yang amat kaku ketika bicara. Kushina pergi dengan riang karena pekerjaan rumah akan dilimpahkan ke Naruto semua.

Naruto mengambil handuk dengan lemas sembari membayangkan tumpukan piring dan baju. Naruto tak bisa menyalahkan ibunya yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga.

'Hari Minggu malah cuci piring dan pakaian. Hari-hari yang membosankan. Tapi, hidup memang seperti ini cukup aku nikmati sepenuh hati. Dan tersenyum puas ketika semua yang aku kerjaan selesai.' Naruto berbicara dalam hati ketika ia sedang cuci piring.

Naruto membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam diakhiri dengan merapikan kamarnya sendiri dan milik ibunya. Naruto sebenarnya ingin malas-malasan tapi apa daya ibunya sangat cerewet. Naruto menghela nafas berat dan mengambil handphone miliknya yang ada di meja ruang tamu.

Di beranda Facebook ada status paling alay dan kekanak-kanakan. Dan pemilik status itu adalah teman baik Naruto tak lain adalah Kiba. Naruto dengan iseng mengomentari statusnya Kiba yang sedang curhat karena jomblo permanen yang Kiba alami.

"Hahahhaha, makan tu komentar parahku!"

Di kolom komentar Kiba marah-marah tak jelas karena Naruto berkomentar 'itu mah deritamu bukan deritaku!' Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Kiba memberi emoticon ekspresi datar dan marah.

Naruto menaikan alis kirinya ketika komentarnya mendapat emoticon hati. Dengan cekatan Naruto langsung melihat kronologi milik pemberi emoticon hati itu. Hyuga Hinata yang belum mendapatkan konfirmasi pertemanan. Naruto langsung menerima pertemanan yang belum ia konfirmasi.

"Aduh, aku sering lupa kalau masalah nerima temen." Naruto bicara sendiri sambil melihat-lihat foto Hyuga Hinata. Begitu banyak foto anime. Naruto yang juga suka anime tapi ia tak sampai mengunakan gambar anime sebagai foto profil Facebook.

Ada satu foto yang tak lepas dari tatapan mata Naruto. Foto asli milik Hinata menjadi pusat utama Naruto sekarang. Dua pilihan dalam benak Naruto, ia mengambil foto itu tanpa izin atau minta izin dulu? Naruto yang tak mau banyak pikir, ia lansung meng'save foto tersebut karena ia suka melihatnya.

"Hehe... Maaf ya Hinata, karena kau lucu jadi aku curi sajalah," gumam Naruto dan kembali melihat beranda Facebook dengan tatapan bosan karena spam status Kiba.

Naruto melihat jam di handphone nya. Dia memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan ketika libur hari Minggu?

Naruto menelpon Kiba yang langsung merima panggilan.

"Halo, bro keluar yuk?"

"Keluar kemana? Mendingan tiduran aja seharian ni Minggu mantap tak akan ku sia-siakan!" Suara nyaring terdengar jelas dari handphone Naruto.

"Astaga, kau malas sekali." Naruto langsung menutup telponnya tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto menganti kaos yang ia pakai dengan kaos putih bertulis kan Yahoo di bagian depan. Dan celana panjang berwarna cokelat. Game center mungkin akan menghibur hatinya yang sedang sepi.

Ibunya mengizinkan Naruto pergi ketika Naruto meng'sms ibunya lebih dulu sebelum keluar rumah. Di perjalanan menuju game center ia naik bis dan melihat sosok yang tak asing dalam bis itu.

'Itukan Sakura ya?' kata batinnya Naruto.

Niat ingin mendekati dan menyapanya namun Naruto tiba-tiba ingat ia pernah menyatakan perasaannya yang tak terbalas. Sosok yang Naruto lihat sedari tadi diselah-selah orang yang berdiri tak dapat tempat duduk di bis. Haruno Sakura yang senyam-senyum sambil melihat handphone dan membalas berbagai pesan yang masuk.

Benak Naruto berkata, "Sakura amat populer ya..." Naruto sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya, iapun turun dan menuju game center. Bangunan bertingkat 10 berwarna merah yang mencolok terpampang tulisan game center yang amat besar.

Di zaman modern sekarang game center masih cukup populer di lantai 1 dan 2 banyak ada pilihan game yang bisa di mainkan mendapatkan hadiah pernak-pernik yang populer di kalangan gadis-gadis.

Masuk dalam game center sama saja kembali kemasa lalu mengenang kembali game-game arcade yang pernah merajai dunia game.

Banyak pasangan yang datang ke game center bersama-sama menikmati hari Minggu. Naruto yang datang sendiri ia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya karena orang yang pacaran pastilah membuatnya iri.

"Yosh! Kita main Sega saja!" Naruto bermain game. Dia duduk dengan nyaman dan mulai bermain setelah menukarkan uangnya dengan beberapa koin yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bermain game.

20 menit ia bermain sampai bosan dan menghela nafas tanpa ada semangat dan tak tahu lagi harus apa sekarang? Dilanda oleh perasaan bosan yang menumpuk-numpuk dalam hatinya amatlah menganggu.

Selesainnya Naruto bermain game. Naruto menuju lantai 3 untuk membaca komik dan menambah koleksi film anime nya. Naruto melihat ruangan yang memilik nomer urut dari 1 sampai 10. Disana adalah ruangan untuk berkaraoke yang paling diminati di game center itu.

Naruto yang tak punya pasangan ia hanya berfantasi dalam pikirannya karena setahunya di ruangan itu biasanya tak untuk berkaraoke saja malah digunakan yang tidak-tidak karena tak ada kamera pengawas di ruangan itu.

'Kalau punya pacar pasti bisa karaoke bareng dan tertawa bersama. Sudahlah Naruto! Kau kan tidak bisa nyanyi!' batin Naruto menjerit.

Pintu bernomor 5 terbuka. Dan sosok yang tak asing bagi Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu. Hyuga Hinata dan seorang gadis yang lebih muda darinya sedang tertawa bersama dengan malu-malu. Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu nomer 4. Naruto dan Hinata saling bertemu tatapan mata yang sama-sama terkejut karena begitu tiba-tiba.

"Na-Naruto," ucap Hinata seketika itu juga gadis yang ada disebelahnya menoleh karena ucapannya Hinata. Naruto yang merasa disebut namanya. Naruto hanya garuk-garuk kepala dan bingung harus bagaimana sekarang? Karena biarpun dikelas mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan namun tak pernah saling mengobrol.

"Yo," balas Naruto dengan canggung.

Tunggu lanjutannya!


	3. Chapter 3

STALKER

CHAPTER 3

Deg...deg...deg...deg...

Hyuga Hinata berdebar dalam diam. Ia merasa sangat gugup susah untuk berkata-kata yang sederhana. Sosok yang ia selalu perhatikan dari kejauhan kini begitu amat dekat.

Sementara yang ada dihadapannya Hinata hanya diam sembari tersenyum canggung. Uzumaki Naruto yang belum pernah bergaul dengan seorang wanita, ia harus mengalami pengalaman yang sangat diluar jangkauan dari kesehariannya.

"Nee-chan? Apa dia ini temanmu?" Suara yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan, Hinata seketika menoleh.

(Thor pake panggilan Nee-chan aja kalau pake panggilan 'Mbak' ya agak aneh juga kan?)

"I-iya, Naruto ini te..teman sekelas Nee," jawab Hinata gugup sampai tergagap karena panik.

'Aku baru tau kalau Hinata ternyata gagap? Tunggu sebentar! Bukannya pas di kelas dia ngomongnya lancar?' kata batin Naruto merasa ada yang ganjil.

"Ehem! Naruto-nii, salam kenal ya, saya Hyuga Hanabi," kata Hanabi memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal juga, aku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ano, Naruto-nii juga suka karaoke ya?" Hanabi yang terlihat akrab langsung bertanya.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya berkeliling saja," balas Naruto mengimbangi obrolan.

Hinata hanya mendengar alur pembicaraan adiknya dan Naruto yang entah tiba-tiba begitu akrab. Padahal ini kali pertama bertemu.

Obrolan yang mulai mengarah ke hobi masing-masing. Dan hobi yang sama mulai menjadi topik utama. Hinata tidak menyangka kalau tipe pemuda seperti Naruto menyukai Anime dan manga/Kartun Jepang dan komik.

"Wah, jadi Naruto-nii juga suka Isekai? Aku suka alurnya loh biarpun sudah masuk pasaran semua manga sekarang lagi tren-tren nya tentang dunia lain," Hanabi bicara penuh semangat.

"Biarpun pasaran tapi seru hehe..."

"I-iya itu bener banget haha..."

Hinata juga ingin mengobrol namun ia tak tahu harus diawali darimana. Hinata juga suka anime Isekai tapi kenapa ia merasa canggung untuk ikut dalam obrolan mereka berdua.

Adiknya yang masih kelas 3 SMP sudah pintar bicara dengan seorang yang baru dikenal. Hinata yang sudah kelas 3 SMA benar-benar terlihat payah. Dan jujur saja ia sangat kesal oleh sifat pemalu nya ini. Padahal yang diajak Naruto bicara saat ini adalah adik Hinata sendiri tapi Hinata malah merasa cemburu dengan adiknya.

"Naruto-nii, aku pergi sebentar. Tolong jaga Nee-chan ku ya!"

"Iya tenang saja. Pasti ku jaga," balas Naruto santai.

Blussh...

Hinata merona tiba-tiba. Hanabi hanya terkekeh geli dan pergi entah kemana tujuannya. Naruto mengajak Hinata melihat-lihat manga yang ada ditempat penjualan buku. Hinata mengangguk, menurut kemana sang remaja pirang itu mengajaknya.

Benar-benar suasana yang suram tanpa ada bahan untuk dibicarakan. Naruto memilih dengan teliti mana yang bagus dan tidak untuk dibaca. Hinata yang diam-diam melirik langsung menunjuk manga mana yang paling menarik.

"Na-Naruto, itu yang disebelah bagus."

"Mmm... Yang ini?"

"I-iya itu bagus," jawab Hinata.

Manga yang Hinata sarankan untuk dibaca bergenre Isekai mengenai seorang dokter yang ke dunia yang baru. Naruto tertarik karena belum pernah baca walaupun ia sering melihat sampulnya tapi masih belum terpikir untuk membacanya.

Naruto tak ingin di beritahu lengkap alur ceritanya agar ia penasaran dan sesampainya di rumah langsung membacanya. Hinata senang karena Naruto langsung tertarik dengan manga itu. Naruto tidak sabar ingin cepat pulang.

"Wah, kalian disini! Aku sampai mondar-mandir nyariin!" Hanabi menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata yang tadinya sedang asik dalam obrolan tentang manga yang Naruto pegang.

"Hanabi..."

"Eh, kamu darimana saja? Lama sekali?" ucap Naruto dengan pertanyaan sopan.

"Hehe... Ano, Nii-san, ini masalah perempuan. Nii-san tidak boleh tau!"

"O-oke, jadi masalah perempuan ya..." gumam Naruto yang sebenarnya ingin tahu.

"Onee-chan, ayo kita pulang! Aku lupa ada janji dengan ayah!"

"Janji?" tanya Hinata ke Hanabi.

"Ah, Nee-chan lupa ya? Kalau aku dan Ayah akan duel catur lagi!"

"Oh'iya aku lupa..." kata Hinata sembari melirik Naruto secara diam-diam.

"Naruto-nii, aku pamit dulu ya! Daa.. ayo Nee-chan jangan malah bengong!"

"Ah, iya-iya... Naruto, aku pulang du-dulu ya?"

"Hati-hati ya, kalian berdua."

"Okeh!" Hanabi membalas dengan riang. Hinata yang ingin ikut menyahut, ia keburu di tarik pergi oleh Hanabi.

"Haah... Enaknya punya adik ya. Jadi iri saja." Naruto bicara sendiri dan melihat sampul buku manga yang ia pegang.

'Jadi Hinata juga suka baca manga ya.'

Di kediaman keluarga Hyuga di kamar Hinata di malah hari jam 9 malam. Hinata tak nyaman ketika Hanabi tiba-tiba masuk dan ingin bicara tentang Naruto orang yang seperti apa sebenarnya? Hanabi menilai Naruto sebagai orang asik diajak bicara dengan hobi yang sama.

"Ah, Onee-chan jangan diam saja. Kasih tau aku, Naruto-nii itu aslinya gimana?"

"Aslinya gimana? Maksudmu apa ya Hanabi?"

"Eh? Apa aku harus jelasin? Naruto-nii kan kelihatan baik dan asik tuh. Apa di sekolah gitu juga?"

"Ooh, iya gitu juga setahuku," balas Hinata. Dia memeluk boneka beruang yang ia ambil dan meremas beruang itu tanpa adiknya tahu.

"Andai saja aku seumuran Nee-chan pasti aku bisa pacaran sama Naruto-nii! Pasti bakal seru!"

"Ja-jangan! Yang benar saja! Kamu masih kecil punya pikiran kesana!"

"Heh? Aku kan sudah kelas 3 jadi wajarkan Nee-chan!"

Hinata dan Hanabi malah berdebat karena Hinata tidak setuju biarpun itu hanya andai-andai dari Hanabi yang mulai ngelantur. Hanabi tersenyum jahil karena pikiran yang tiba-tiba mengarah bahwa kakaknya sekarang sedang cemburu.

"Besok aku mau nembak Naruto-nii, ah mudahan dia suka gadis SMP seperti ku."

"Jangan! Tidak boleh! Umur kalian terlalu jauh sama sekali tidak cocok!"

"Cocok aja asal ada cinta diantara kami!"

JEDER!

Hinata seakan tersambar petir dengan kalimat terakhir Hanabi yang amat penuh penekanan. Jika Naruto menerima pernyataan cinta adiknya maka Hinata tak ingin hidup lagi.

"SUDAH CUKUP JANGAN NGELANTUR!"

Hanabi terkejut untuk pertama kalinya kakaknya amat marah karena kejahilannya. Ternyata yang Hanabi pikirkan benar kalau Hinata suka dengan Naruto.

"Ya ampun Onee-chan sebenarnya suka Naruto-nii ya kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Ah, eh, apa? Kenapa bisa tau!" Hinata bingung dengan ucap ceplas-ceplos Hanabi.

"Yee, pantes tadi marah hahahaha..."

Hinata menyembunyikan wajah di bantal. Dia benar-benar malu jika diingat ia sangat marah sampai berteriak.

'Entah kenapa aku malah berdebar terus...' kata batin Hinata dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Hanabi terkekeh geli karena baru kali ini melihat kakaknya kelewatan malu-malu dari biasanya.

'Sayang banget padahal aku suka Naruto-nii.' kata batin Hanabi.

( Cerita ini hanya fiksi belakang. Jika ada kesamaan di kehidupan anda berarti hanya kebetulan aja dan tunggulah kelanjutan ceritanya ya! )


	4. INFO PENTING

**BACA LANJUTANNYA DI MANGATOON. KARENA DAH LULUS SELEKSI JADI UPDATE DI MANGATOON. DI MANGATOON HAK CIPTA LEBIH KUAT DAH DAN DAPET HUKUMAN KERAS BAGI PARA PLAGIAT. THOR JUGA POSTING DI WATTPAD TAPI, SAYANGNYA DISANA LAGI MUSIM PLAGIAT. BAGI AUTHOR FFN, THOR SARANIN KE MANGATOON AJA ADA SISTEM** **KONTRAK. DAN MASIH DIKIT PENULIS FANFICTION DISANA LEBIH BANYAK PENULIS KARAKTER ORIGINAL.**

* * *


End file.
